Corticotropin releasing factor (herein referred to as CRF), a 41 amino acid peptide, is the primary physiological regulator of proopiomelanocortin(POMC)--derived peptide secretion from the anterior pituitary gland [J. Rivier et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. (USA) 80:4851 (1983); W. Vale et al., Science 213:1394 (1981)]. In addition to its endocrine role at the pituitary gland, immunohistochemical localization of CRF has demonstrated that the hormone has a broad extrahypothalamic distribution in the central nervous system and produces a wide spectrum of autonomic, electrophysiological and behavioral effects consistent with a neurotransmitter or neuromodulator role in brain [W. Vale et al., Rec. Prog. Horm. Res. 39:245 (1983); G. F. Koob, Persp. Behav. Med. 2:39 (1985); E. B. De Souza et al., J. Neurosci. 5:3189 (1985)]. There is also evidence that CRF plays a significant role in integrating the response of the immune system to physiological, psychological, and immunological stressors [J. E. Blalock, Physiological Reviews 69:1 (1989); J. E. Morley, Life Sci. 41:527 (1987)].
Clinical data provide evidence that CRF has a role in psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases including depression, anxiety-related disorders and feeding disorders. A role for CRF has also been postulated in the etiology and pathophysiology of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, progressive supranuclear palsy and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis as they relate to the dysfunction of CRF neurons in the central nervous system [for review see E. B. De Souza, Hosp. Practice 23:59 (1988)].
In affective disorder, or major depression, the concentration of CRF is significantly increased in the cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) of drug-free individuals [C. B. Nemeroff et al., Science 226:1342 (1984); C. M. Banki et al., Am. J. Psychiatry 144:873 (1987); R. D. France et al., Biol. Psychiatry 28:86 (1988); M. Arato et al., Biol Psychiatry 25:355 (1989)]. Furthermore, the density of CRF receptors is significantly decreased in the frontal cortex of suicide victims, consistent with a hypersecretion of CRF [C. B. Nemeroff et al., Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 45:577 (1988)]. In addition, there is a blunted adrenocorticotropin (ACTH) response to CRF (i.v. administered) observed in depressed patients [P. W. Gold et al., Am J. Psychiatry 141:619 (1984); F. Holsboer et al., Psychoneuroendocrinology 9:147 (1984); P. W. Gold et al., New Eng. J. Med. 314:1129 (1986)]. Preclinical studies in rats and non-human primates provide additional support for the hypothesis that hypersecretion of CRF may be involved in the symptoms seen in human depression [R. M. Sapolsky, Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 46:1047 (1989)]. There is preliminary evidence that tricyclic antidepressants can alter CRF levels and thus modulate the numbers of CRF receptors in brain [Grigoriadis et al., Neuropsychopharmacology 2:53 (1989)].
There has also been a role postulated for CRF in the etiology of anxiety-related disorders. CRF produces anxiogenic effects in animals and interactions between benzodiazepine/non-benzodiazepine anxiolytics and CRF have been demonstrated in a variety of behavioral anxiety models [D. R. Britton et al., Life Sci. 31:363 (1982); C. W. Berridge and A. J. Dunn Regul. Peptides 16:83 (1986)]. Preliminary studies using the putative CRF receptor antagonist a-helical ovine CRF (9-41) in a variety of behavioral paradigms demonstrate that the antagonist produces "anxiolytic-like" effects that are qualitatively similar to the benzodiazepines [C. W. Berridge and A. J. Dunn Horm. Behav. 21:393 (1987), Brain Research Reviews 15:71 (1990)]. Neurochemical, endocrine and receptor binding studies have all demonstrated interactions between CRF and benzodiazepine anxiolytics providing further evidence for the involvement of CRF in these disorders. Chlordiazepoxide attenuates the ganxiogenicm effects of CRF in both the conflict test [K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 86:170 (1985); K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 94:306 (1988)] and in the acoustic startle test [N. R. Swerdlow et al., Psychopharmacology 88:147 (1986)] in rats. The benzodiazepine receptor antagonist (Ro15-1788), which was without behavioral activity alone in the operant conflict test, reversed the effects of CRF in a dose-dependent manner while the benzodiazepine inverse agonist (FG7142) enhanced the actions of CRF [K. T. Britton et al., Psychopharmacology 94:306 (1988)].
The mechanisms and sites of action through which the standard anxiolytics and antidepressants produce their therapeutic effects remain to be elucidated. It has been hypothesized however, that they are involved in the suppression of the CRF hypersecretion that is observed in these disorders. Of particular interest is that preliminary studies examining the effects of a CRF receptor antagonist (.alpha.-helical CRF.sub.9 -41) in a variety of behavioral paradigms have demonstrated that the CRF antagonist produces "anxiolytic-like" effects qualitatively similar to the benzodiazepines [for review see G. F. Koob and K. T. Britton, In: Corticotropin-Releasing Factor: Basic and Clinical Studies of a Neuropeptide, E. B. De Souza and C. B. Nemeroff eds., CRC Press p221 (1990)].
Several publications describe corticotropin releasing factor antagonist compounds and their use to treat psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases. Examples of such publications include DuPont Merck PCT application US94/11050 , Pfizer WO 95/33750, Pfizer WO 95/34563, Pfizer WO 95/33727 and Pfizer EP 0778 277 A1.
PCT Patent Application WO 96/40142 discloses compounds useful in treatment of hyperproliferative diseases such as cancers and acnes, having the general formula shown below, ##STR2##
wherein Z is NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.1 is H and R.sup.2 is phenyl substituted by (R.sup.5)m or Q or R.sup.1 R.sup.2 N is a group of the formula ##STR3##
PCT Patent Application WO 97/27199-A discloses 7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine derivatives which are useful in treatment of cardiovascular disease, cerebrovascular disease and renal disease.
EP Patent Application EP0706795 discloses catechol diether compounds as inhibitors of tumor necrosis fact release, having the general formula shown below ##STR4##
wherein Z can be benzimidazole substituted with quinoline. However, compounds of this type are not included in the compounds of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,700 discloses fused pyrimidine derivatives useful for treatment of hypoxemia associated with respiratory diseases, having the general formula shown below ##STR5##
wherein Y and Z together represent a fused biheterocyclic ring which has 1-3 N in any position being bonded via the N-atom to the 4-position of the pyrimidine. However, compounds of this type are not included in the compounds of the present invention.
CA Patent No. 2,011,222 discloses benzimidazole and azabenzimi-dazole derivatives useful for treatment of cardiovascular diseases and duodenal ulcers, having the general formula shown below ##STR6##
wherein Y can be benzimidazole and Z can be phenyl or pyridyl. However, those compounds are not included in the compounds of the invention.
Insofar as is known, novel triazolopyridines and pyrimidines, which are described in detail below, have not been previously reported as corticotropin releasing factor antagonist compounds useful in the treatment of psychiatric disorders and neurological disease, including major depression, anxiety-related disorders, post-traumatic stress disorder, supranuclear palsy and feeding disorders as well as treatment of immunological, cardiovascular or heart-related diseases and colonic hypersensitivity associated with psychopathological disturbance and stress.